


The Institute's Secret Book Club (aka Malec Fangirls/boys)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, malec break/make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Rosaline is a newly transferred shadowhunter who discovered Malec and she's enamored with the two heroic men. Along with her friends they form a secret book club where they can just fangirl over the Malec ship.





	The Institute's Secret Book Club (aka Malec Fangirls/boys)

Rosaline had to take a break. She had asked the weapons supervisor for a change of duty after four hours of cleaning the same ichor and ick from the soldier’s weapons. He obliged after she explained how it was affecting her. Now, she was in the central ops room, filing away missions report with another teen named Theodore. Theo, as he likes to be called, gave her a brief rundown of their filing system before they were all over the place, collecting and sorting mission reports, among other pertinent information.

Well, while it required way more use of her leg muscles, it sure was a much cleaner job than weapons cleaning. Theo was sort of fun to be around and he gave her some insight on the shadowhunters she could see around the place sometimes.  She wasn’t as clueless Theo made her feel sometimes, but she was sorely lacking in the grapevine department. She’s only been transferred to this institute for one week now and other than her orientation period, she’s been knee deep in cleaning demon guts from some really dangerous weapons, including the Lightwoods, which she felt honored to do.

“I mean, he do think he’s funny but he’s never asked anybody’s opinion before so you know….”

It was a ten minutes coffee break and Rosaline stood by the coffee machine in a little nook of the ops room, listening to Theo go on about some guy he pointed out earlier. She was all set to tune him out when she spotted something really strange. It made her snap to attention, wondering if the coffee was causing her to hallucinate. It…Well, him, sauntered through the middle of the institute like he belonged here when he clearly didn’t. He was obviously a downworlder and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the…man: spiky hair and a flair about him that was so…different. Overly bright clothes and a swag to rival the best fashion model. What the hell?

“Theo? Am I seeing things? That downworlder is walking through the institute and nobody’s watching him? What’s going on?”

Rosaline made sure she eyed everyone else around her. Nobody really batted an eye at the downworlder strolling through the halls. Of course some people gave the man a glance but nobody seemed perturb by his…audacity. She’s seen a lot of things in all the institutes she’s been transferred to over the years and downworlders only stepped foot in any institute once they were shackled…or dead.

This tolerance was completely new to her.

She glanced at Theo, who was looking out at the halls through the glass wall, a lascivious smile suddenly on his face.

“Rosy, don’t tell me you don’t know Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

He grinned into his coffee and she rolled her eyes. “It’s Rosaline. And no, I don’t know the High Warlock at all.”

She took another sip of coffee, feeling marginally relaxed that Theo seemed to know the guy and he was…well, friendly enough? 

“Weeeell, when you’re sleeping with the Head of the Institute it tends to come with certain…perks, is all.”

Rosaline was in the middle of taking another sip of her coffee when Theo’s words registered and in her surprise the hot liquid went down the wrong pipe. She started a mini coughing fit that had Theo rubbing at her back sympathetically.

“Hey, take it easy Rosy. You’re acting like I just told you we’re being attacked by a 40 foot Greater Demon or something…”

“No, no Theo, I’m just surprised, is all,” she managed as she calmed down. It boggled her mind.

“Are you being serious, Theo?” She asked the question surreptitiously. Maybe Theo was just pulling her leg.

“As a Clave official,” Theo answered seriously, crossing his heart. “You’ve never heard the story of how the wedding of the century never happened because Mr. Lightwood left his wife-to-be at the altar to kiss the man he’s been in love with all along, Mr. Magnus Bane?”

Rosaline shook her head vigorously, her bun almost coming loose. This was news to her. She transferred around a fair amount and she mostly stuck to herself. What few friends she’d had obviously never heard about the not wedding of the century either.

“Yeah, Rosy, and now the two of them have been together ever since. The perfect fairytale, forbidden romance if you ask me,” Theo finished with a hint of a flourish.

Rosaline smiled. “Wow, so those two really are together?”

“Yeah, and Magnus Bane is so sexy and Mr. Lightwood is just…ughhh,” Theodore groaned like their sexiness was killing him.

“Theo, you’re drooling,” Rosaline teased.

Indignant, Theo wiped at his mouth. “No, I’m not.”

Rosaline laughed before they realized their time was up and they had to get back to work.

0~Malec~0

It was just a report file. Rosaline felt a little nervous as she clutched it to her chest like a lifeline. She was heading to Mr. Lightwoods office and ever since Theo told her a week ago that he and Mr. Bane are sleeping together, she’s had it stuck in her head. She’s never been to Mr. Lightwood’s office and now she’s wondering what she will find there? Maybe Mr. Bane will be half naked on Mr. Lightwood’s desk…or vice versa? Will they be on the couch, kissing and holding each other? She can feel the blush rising on her cheeks and she immediately tried to will it away because she doesn’t want Mr. Lightwood to see her like this. Before she could lose her nerves she knocked at the polished oak door, waiting for a response.

“Come in!”

Rosaline pushed the door open, her heart beating out a staccato rhythm as she entered. She went around the corner and pulled up short, blushing even more furiously at the sight of Mr. Bane lounging on the couch, his makeup perfect and his hair full of glitter with a cocktail glass in one hand,while Mr. Lightwood sat around his desk, all business like and professional.

“Is that the report I asked for?” Mr. Lightwood asked, his voice stern and commanding.

“Y-yes, Mr. Lightwood,” Rosaline stammered out. 

Mr. Lightwood stood and approached her, his left hand behind his back in a soldier's stance while he held out his right. He was so much more intimidating up close. She didn’t realized there was so much to him because she always saw him from a distance. She placed the file in his hand, quickly stealing a glance to Mr. Bane, who was smiling lightly at her. His smile was so disarming and sweet, she found her entire body turning to jello.

“That will be all. Dismissed.”

Rosaline acknowledged the dismissal and turned to leave, almost fleeing from the room. Before she reached the door she heard Mr. Bane's voice, soft and smooth and it caught her attention like a fish on a hook.

“Alexander, Darling, you don’t have to scare the rookies so much.”

“What? No I didn’t...” Mr. Lightwood answered and his tone was light years away from the authoritative one she got a moment ago. He sounded like a completely different person: a man whipped. She almost stumbled at the door, closing it behind her softly.

Hearing about their forbidden romance and seeing it for herself were two completely different things. Rosaline has now proudly embraced the title of fangirl.

0~Malec~0

Rosaline needed fans to fangirl with. She knew Theo was a no-brainer but she wanted a fanclub. She wanted like minds getting together and discussing the awesomeness that was Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane. Together. She casually brought up the topic of Mr. Bane to Gisele Caspar one morning and Gisele seemed so repulsed she didn’t take that conversation any further. Even though he didn’t outright deny them but she got the same vibe from Luther Snow. He just seemed too negative in his responses towards the couple as a whole. 

Anthea Rose and Leonard Stone was as good as fangirling too, so the four of them formed their own little ‘Book Club’. If anybody asked, they got together to read books on a Friday and Saturday evening, once there weren’t any battles going on and their services weren’t required. Of course their ‘book’ was called the ‘Gospel of Malec’ because why not? The name was actually Leonard’s idea and it got him lots of cool points in Rosaline’s good graces. They would discuss every point of contact between the couple whenever they met up in the institute, often exaggerating what-if situations and using their imagination. They all worshipped Anthea’s drawing of the couple kissing. Who knew she had such a talent?

It was all good and well for a time, they had so much fun with each other and they actually bonded over their shared love and respect for the two men, until the rumoured break up, that is.

Theo was the last to arrive at their ‘HQ’ that evening, which is just Rosaline’s room in the living quarters.

“Guys, you won’t believe what I just heard!” Theo said breathlessly.

“What is it?” Anthea asked, her cup of juice forgotten in the face of Theo’s panic.

“Guys...” and he looked at them all, a burgeoning hurt to his features. “They broke up.”

“No.” Rosaline refused to believe it. “No way, Theo! They’re the perfect couple!”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Don’t we all know that? I heard Ms Isabelle telling her vampire friend that Mr. Bane left her brother and how broken up Mr. Lightwood is about it.”

They all sat in stunned silence.

“I think we have to do something about this.” It was Leonard.

“Do you have something in mind?” Anthea asked and Rosaline wished she had something to offer. The truth was both Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane were men well out of their chain of command, so they couldn’t casually go having a heart to heart about their issues with either men.

“Rumor has it Mr. Lightwood hurt Mr. Bane really badly so Mr. Bane broke it off...”

Rosaline could relate to Theo’s sigh of despondency.

“Let’s just pray to the angels about this, all of us,” Leonard offered softly.

Rosaline didn’t miss the way Anthea smiled softly at Leonard.

“Of course,” she smiled. The angels had a way to work things out for the best after all.

0~Malec~0

Rosaline’s heartbeat pounded so hard it sounded like African Drums in her ears. Who the hell came up with this plan again? She was going to kill Theo.

The halls were empty, the lights dimmed because it was late. Anthea had reported spotting Mr. Lightwood leaving his office for the night.

The plan was simple: Rosaline would try to get into Mr. Lightwood’s office so she can leave him a token gift card, signed by the ‘Malec fanclub’. Another one was currently in the mail, heading to Mr. Bane’s residence. They all concluded that as a warlock Mr. Bane would have wards up around his place so there would be no sneaking in for any of them.

As the only one that has ever been inside Mr. Lightwood’s office it fell to her to get the card on his desk. If she had known it would turn out this way she would have seriously disagreed with the anonymous card thing. She felt so nervous, like her heart wanted to beat out of her chest.

Rosaline stood before the imposing oak door, willing it to be open. It’s not like she would try to break in if it was locked, that could cost her her life. She looked around one more time, taking in the empty hall before steeling herself to completing her task. These men just had to know there were people rooting for them to make it. She wanted them to know they had people in their corner.

Rosaline put her hand on the door knob, ready to try it when a stern voice almost made her piss herself.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Rosaline jumped with a squeak, turning around to face the owner of such a commanding voice. Feeling like she was about to collapse, Rosaline realized it was Isabelle Lightwood.

“M-Ms. Lightwood...!” Rosaline cried out suddenly, her knees shaking.

“What are you doing here?” The woman repeated and Rosaline realized that she had her whip out, poised and ready to strike.

“I-I-I was...” Rosaline stammered, needing so bad to be anywhere but here. Would she be charged with treason? 

Rosaline kept looking at Ms. Lightwood in fear, the words stuck in her throat when another hand came from out of nowhere, grabbing the card she had pressed against her chest.

“What’s this?” It was Jace Herondale, Mr. Lightwood's parabatai. He opened it and started reading out loud, much to Rosaline’s embarrassment.

“Dear Mr. Lightwood. We heard about what happened between you and your boyfriend and we just want you to know there are people like us who hope you two get back together. You are a much happier person with Magnus by your side and we all want to see you both happy. Now and always. Love, the Malec fanclub.”

“The Malec fanclub?” Isabelle asked, perplexed.

“Yeah. when two people are together you try to mash their names up into one word to make them easier to reference,” Rosaline answered.

“So, what were you planning to do with this?” Jace asked, holding up the card.

Rosaline wanted to look away from the intense gaze she was getting from the siblings but she forged on, deciding to just tell them the truth.

“I wanted to leave it on Mr. Lightwood’s desk, anonymously. We don’t think Mr. Lightwood would take kindly to knowing he has a fanclub but we just wanted him to know we’re here and that we care. He’s been so different since the breakup it’s breaking our hearts.”

Izzy, as those closest to the family called her, looked to Jace, an entire conversation without words passing between them. She sighed before taking the card from her brother and looking back at Rosaline.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave it on his desk...?”

“Rosaline.” She answered gratefully.

“Rosaline,” Izzy continued. “But next time don’t do it like this, you could have gotten yourself in a world of trouble just now.”

Rosaline nodded gratefully. “I know and I’m sorry. It’s just...”

“We get it,” Jace sighed. “Other people care about Alec. Thanks.”

Rosaline nodded. She left the two standing there, happy with the way things turned out.

If a few days later Ms. Lightwood wanted to know all about their fanclub, then who were they to deny her?

0~Malec~0

When the two men got back together a few weeks later Izzy bought them bottles of non-alcoholic sparkling wine to celebrate. So, of course things went back to normal after that. 

That is, until all four of them were summoned to Mr. Lightwood’s office one Friday evening, right before they were to meet up. They all looked at each other in trepidation as they lined up before the large polished desk, staring at Mr. Lightwood sitting there with Mr. Bane sitting on the arm of the chair, totally comfortable.

They had them there, just looking at them for a few minutes and Rosaline felt the fear jolt through her from the tips of her toes to the root of her hair. She also knew the others were just as bad, if not in a worse state than her and as the one who had minor contact with these two men, she allowed that to embolden her a little bit before she asked timidly...

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane...?”

Both men’s eyebrows rose at her little nervous blunder and she felt like she was putting her foot in her mouth too many times.

“Do you hear that, Darling? According to the president of our fanclub, I’m going to be the husband!” Magnus said with a flourish.

Alec rolled his eyes. “We’ll both be husbands, Magnus. Quit it.”

Rosaline didn’t know what to expect and she knew the others were the same, but this sequitur never even crossed her mind. Both of them admitting to being husbands? what were they implying?

“So...” Mr. Lightwood started. His voice sounded so authoritative and Rosaline knew they were all snapping to attention, ready to ask how high if Mr. Lightwood said to jump.

“We got the cards...” Alec continued.

“Which was lovely, by the way...” Magnus offered, buffering Mr. Lightwoods military demeanor.

“Yes it was. So thanks.”

Mr. Lightwood looked like the smile on his lips hurt, but Rosaline knew better by now. She let her own bright smile shine through at the words before nodding.

“Whose idea was it?” Magnus asked suddenly and all eyes turned to Theo, who blushed so deep he looked like a tomato.

“M-mine,” Theo offered meekly and Rosaline smiled at him before turning back to the two men before her. 

“But the sentiment came from all of us, Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane. We want to see you both together for a really long time. Your story is so inspiring and you’re breaking down walls just being yourself...”

“And you’re both hot as hell...” Anthea whispered softly.

All eyes turned to the blushing girl, who was looking anywhere but at any of them in her embarrassment.

“Mmm...” Magnus hummed. “I so agree with that sentiment, my dear. I have the hottest man in the institute as my boyfriend and I know how I look so I’m totally onboard with that...”

“Magnus.” Alec cut in softly before his gaze landed back on them. “So, tell us all about the Malec fanclub and the ‘Gospel of Malec’.”

Rosaline spluttered to explain their intentions, how they only talked about them with the utmost esteem, bonding over their shared respect for both men and what they represent. How they were so different together and apart that everybody noticed, no matter what they thought about them.

“And of course, how hot we are,” Magnus finished magnificently, his eyes trained on Anthea, who obviously had a very hard time keeping it together under the attention.

Alec sighed. “Fine. But all I ask is one thing from all of you.”

They all listened for Mr. Lightwood’s request.

“I want you all to guarantee that you four keep your fanclub between yourselves. Not that we don’t appreciate the support but you’re all young and you need to understand that we are constantly at war. The enemy will try to use and hurt you if they got wind of such a thing as your fanclub about us. We don’t want to put any of you in the line of fire, especially when it’s our battles. Am I clear?”

Rosaline almost teared up. Mr. Lightwood was doing his best to keep them safe and her respect for them both shot to higher heights. When she really thought about it, she didn’t realize something as simple as respect could be used to hurt them.

“And one more thing...,” Magnus continued. “Be careful who you trust. Sometimes the enemy is closer than you think.” He finished.

They all nodded, taking the advice to heart.

“So, Alexander, shall we let them go their merry way?”

“I think we’re done here,” Mr. Lightwood answered.

That evening they met up at their usual spot and lets just say, the Malec fanclub will be around for a very long time.

They all would see to it.

  
  



End file.
